Dark Archon Hero
The Dark Archon is a Protoss caster support hero that has crowd control spells to help an ally deal the death blow. It also has the ability to mass up an army of mind controlled units to take down the enemy from the shadows. Base Stats Note: Hardened Shields reduces oncoming damage by 18% for the Dark Archon while the hero has shields. Abilities Skill one: Feedback (Q): Allows the Dark Archon hero to drain energy from the target and deal damage equal to the amount of energy drained. The damage dealt scales with the hero's level. *Range:9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: Drains 30 energy. *Rank 2: Drains 45 energy. *Rank 3: Drains 60 energy. Skill two: Mind Control (W): Allows the Dark Archon hero to use mind control. Mind control gives permanent control over a target non-heroic, non-massive enemy unit. When an unit is mind controlled it becomes fully healed and gains invulnerability for 5 seconds. The mind controlled unit gains a 10% bonus to life, damage, and shields for each hero level. *Range:9 *Rank 1: The energy cost is 4x and the cooldown is 1.6x, where x is the amount of minerals the unit gives when killed. Limited to 180 minerals worth of stolen units. *Rank 2: The energy cost is 3x and the cooldown is 1.2x, where x is the amount of minerals the unit gives when killed. Limited to 270 minerals worth of stolen units. *Rank 3: The energy cost is 2x and the cooldown is 0.8x, where x is the amount of minerals the unit gives when killed. Limited to 360 minerals worth of stolen units. Skill three: Nightmare (E): Allows the Dark Archon hero to cast nightmare. Nightmare causes the target enemy unit to fall asleep for a short period of time and have a nightmare. While asleep the target unit cannot move, attack, or use abilities, and the target unit takes 16 (+1.6 per level) damage per second. *Range:9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: Nightmare lasts 1.5 seconds. *Rank 2: Nightmare lasts 2.25 seconds. *Rank 3: Nightmare lasts 3 seconds. Skill four: Aura of Darkness®: Decreases the sight range of enemy units within a radius of 13. Does not affect detectors or orbital command scans. *Passive *Rank 1: -2 sight range. *Rank 2: -3.75 sight range. *Rank 3: -5.5 sight range. Ultimate:'' Maelstrom(T)'': Allows the Dark Archon hero to cast maelstrom. Maelstrom stuns enemy units within a radius of 3 from the impact location for a short period of time. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 30 *Rank 1: 2 second stun duration for heroic units, 4 second stun duration for non-heroic units. *Rank 2: 3 second stun duration for heroic units, 6 second stun duration for non-heroic units. Tips This hero is used rather well with high dps heroes as it has many stunning abilities allowing the hero with high dps to make more hits. Note that a large army of mind controlled units can kill targets as fast or faster than a high-dps ally. Builds Counters Dark Archon is considered the most overpowered unit in the game. So far, the only 'hard' counter to this hero is the Mutalisk. The Mutalisk Hero has Scream, which sends Dark Archon running back and denying it experience and MC troops, and it counters Aura of Darkness with Echolocation. Since Dark Archon, although it has many stuns, does not have a direct damage AoE spell, the Mutalisk can summon its Mutalisks and make it hard for the Dark Archon to target it with Feedback and Nightmare. The best the Dark Archon can do at that point without dying would be to use Maelstrom and run. Other than that, Dark Archon has yet to see another hard counter. Notable potentials include: *Banelings, as it is difficult to stun both Banelings, and the Baneling's dual Razor Swarm is enough to cut the DA's army's hp by a bit. However, the Banelings find it hard to actually kill the Dark Archon, even with a double Explode. *The Raven, although not technically a counter, can make it extremely difficult for the Dark Archon to build up a large Mind Controlled army through the use of its Cruise Missle ability, since it has infinite range. With the aid of an orbital command, the Raven can scout for army locations and use the cruise missle ability to harrass the army and whittle it down if the Dark Archon does not manage its army well enough. Category:Heroes Category:Protoss Heroes